1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of water fountains, that is, drinking water facilities having a water reservoir and a dispensing faucet and, more particularly, to a unique integrated system for transferring water from a water bottle to the water reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems for transferring water from one position to another are known in the art, including systems for pumping water or other liquid out of a bottle or other container and then transferring it to a higher level including dispensing the liquid. The prior art includes the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 875,951; 1,070,681; 1,197,941; 1,308,091; 1,403,911; 1,587,609; 2,028,302; 2,038,915, 2,081,159; 3,173,534; and 3,825,154. The prior art does not disclose or teach the unique integrated self-contained system for transferring water from a water bottle to the water reservoir of a water fountain such as described in detail hereinafter.